Inuzuka Clan Jutsu
Inuzaka Clan Jutsu ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bakuretsu Koinu (Exploding Puppy) Description: Resembling themselves, the Inuzaka familiar replacement is actually a booby trap. Once an enemy is lured in thinking the puppy is injured, the replacement dog will explode and launch a hail of kunai in every direction. Dainamikku Maakingu (Dynamic Marking) Description: When their canine partners release a stream of urine on their target, the clan member can use their excellent sense of smell to locate their target no matter where they are. The urine itself is more dangerous than normal urine, because of its burning and strong sticky qualities. This technique is mainly used as a set up for the Soutourou technique. When the clan member and canine familiar are spinning at such high speeds they are unable to see where they are going, but by using their nose they are able to locate their target with little trouble. Garouga (Dual Wolf Fang) Description: The technique is a super-spin and it uses up a massive amount of chakra, rendering the ninja and his dog almost helpless should the technique fail. The clan member familiar will first mark their target with the Dainamikku Maakingu technique. Then by using Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge, the clan member and his partner will transform into the Soutou Rou, "Two-Headed Wolf." This huge beast has several advantages, the saliva it emits will make it difficult for their opponent to find footing in the surrounding area. The large size of the beast also causes large amounts of penetrating damage when it begins its spin. Unfortunately they spin so fast they are unable to keep track of their vision. So they must entirely rely on their nose and the urine marking. If Garouga connects with the target, the opponent is ripped to pieces. Also even if they do not connect directly, the surrounding shock waves will slice into the enemy. Gatsuuga (Dual Piercing Fang) Description: Gatsuuga is a supreme Taijutsu technique of the Juujin Bunshin style of combat. After the familiar transforms into a copy of the clan member, both the familiar and ninja will begin a spinning attack. The preferred time to attack is when their opponent is showing an opening. Using this chance the fast rotating of the two attackers will cause a damaging impact on their opponent when they connect with their claws. While using this technique, both attackers are able to rotate and strike from multiple angles. Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou (Inuzuka Style Rare Beast Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf) Description: This unique Konbi Henge is used by the clan member and their familiar, transforming them into a large mystical double headed-wolf. In this form the clan members can utilize the Garouga taijutsu technique. Juujin Bunshin (Beast-Man Clone) Description: First the clan member and the familiar may ingest a soldier pill to help their strength and stamina. Then, acting in conjunction with the clan member, the canine familiar will transform themselves into a copy of the clan member. While in this form they can accomplish many of the same techniques as the original. Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four-Legged Technique) Description: After forming the needed hand seals, chakra begins to emit from the body of the clan member and they take on a more canine-like appearance. These body changes give them increased speed and agility. Tsuuga (Piercing Fang) Description: Tsuuga is a variation of Gatsuuga, a Taijutsu technique of the Juujin Bunshin style of combat. This version will just involve one individual clan member utilizing the spinning attack. The fast rotation will cause a damaging impact on their opponent or an nearby object when they connect with their claws. While using this technique, the ninja can rotate and strike from multiple angles.